Morgengrauen
by DarkSplinter
Summary: Hoffnung erwächst manchmal dort, wo niemand mit ihr gerechnet hat… Oneshot (Nähere Infos siehe Inhalt)


Mein erster Versuch – nein, nicht eine FanFic zu schreiben, sondern sie zu veröffentlichen. Aus dem Grund handelt es sich hier jetzt nicht wirklich um einen reinrassigen Oneshot, sondern um einen Part aus einer Geschichte, die ich vermutlich erst im Rentenalter beendet haben werde, da mir immer wieder mal was Neues einfällt und ich eigentlich noch viel zu viele andere Dinge zu tun habe, als dass ich mich auf eine Sache konzentrieren könnte. Ein kleiner Testlauf, um auch mal was anderes auf dieser Seite zu produzieren als bloß Reviews. =)

Verse: Movie-Verse

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Sonst hätte „Dark of the Moon" anders geendet.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ Megatron die Luft aus seinem Ventilationssystem entweichen und bedachte seinen Gefährten mit einem Blick, in dem nicht zuletzt etwas Ähnliches wie Vorwurf zu erkennen war, doch als Starscream ihm ein müdes, aber überglückliches Strahlen aus roten Optiken schenkte, konnte er nicht weiter daran festhalten und resignierte, wenngleich nicht gänzlich unwillig. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, sich zu streiten, nicht gerade jetzt. Und sich später zu streiten war sinnlos.

Er beugte sich über den Sucher, der den Kopf wieder senkte, und gab einige kleinere Klicks ab, eine Geräuschfolge, die ihm selbst ein wenig befremdlich vorkam, da er sie das letzte Mal vor Jahrmillionen von sich gegeben hatte.

Das winzige Wesen, das sich zusammengerollt gegen Starscreams Chassis kuschelte, aber reagierte. Der Sparkling, der die Energonleitung, mit der der Sucher ihn fütterte, mit seinen kleinen Klauen umklammert hielt, hielt inne, als er diese Geräusche vernahm, und hörte sogar mit dem Saugen auf, als er zu lauschen schien. Durch diese Haltung ermuntert, ließ Megatron drei weitere Klicks folgen.

Der Sparkling zirpte.

Es klang nur sehr gedämpft, weil sein Grundbedürfnis ihm verweigerte, die Futterleitung aus dem Mund zu nehmen, solange er noch hungrig war, doch es war eindeutig, dass er auf seinen Vater reagierte. Wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, bis er wieder eifrig zu saugen begann.

Das reichte aus, um in dem mächtigen Kriegsherrn einen Stolz aufbranden zu lassen, wie er ihn nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Nichts, was er im Laufe seiner Existenz erlebt hatte, konnte sich damit messen, absolut _nichts_. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte mit großen Optiken auf das winzige Wunder, das er und sein SIC geschaffen hatten, fasziniert jede noch so kleine Regung in sich aufnehmend, jedes Schlucken, jedes Einsaugen von Kühlluft, jedes Zittern der noch unterentwickelten Gliedmaßen. Noch waren die Stummel auf seinem Rücken kaum als solche zu erkennen, doch im Laufe der Zeit würden sie sich zu ebenso prächtigen Schwingen wie die seines Trägers verwandeln.

Erst als Starscream ihm vorsichtig mit einer Klaue gegen die Schulter stieß, bemerkte er, dass er wohl wie ein Idiot aussehen musste. Das leichte Schnauben seines Gefährten bestätigte ihn darin nur noch. Aber das war egal. Hier gab es niemanden, dem er etwas beweisen musste, niemanden, vor dem er seine Reputation als Kommandant der Decepticons verteidigen musste. Es gab nur ihn, Starscream und ihren gemeinsamen Sparkling. Das war derzeit seine ganze Welt. Alles, was zählte.

Er beugte sich vor und schmiegte seine Wange sanft gegen die des Suchers, der diese Berührung dankbar, wenn auch schwach erwiderte. Dabei stellte Megatron fest, dass Starscreams Gesichtsplatten immer noch unnatürlich heiß waren, wenngleich auch nicht mehr so glühend wie einige Stunden zuvor. Er hoffte, dass das kein Grund zur Sorge, sondern nur ein vorübergehender Zustand war – die Anstrengung hatte enorm an den Kräften seines SICs gezehrt. Es wäre dem Anführer der Decepticons lieber gewesen, wäre medizinische Aufsicht zugegen gewesen, aber Starscream hatte schon immer seinen eigenen Kopf gehabt.

Er sagte nichts. Er machte ihm keine Vorwürfe. Dazu genoss er das Glück, das sich wie ein wärmender Mantel um ihn gelegt hatte, viel zu sehr. In stiller Faszination sahen sie zu, wie der Sparkling, endlich gesättigt, sich von der Futterleitung löste, bevor er zitternd die winzigen Gliedmaßen streckte und den Mund weit aufriss, um zu gähnen. Die Fänge seines Vaters. Starscream hatte sie schon zu spüren bekommen, obgleich es sich kaum nach mehr als Nadelstichen angefühlt hatte. Schläfrig blickten halbgeschlossene Optiken in das Gesicht des Suchers, bevor sie weiterwanderten und an dem Decepticon-Kommandant haften blieben.

Träger und Schöpfer. Der Sparkling mochte erst wenige Stunden alt sein, doch das wusste er ganz genau. Er konnte es spüren, durch die Verbindung, die sich seit seiner Zeugung immer weiterentwickelt hatte. Er konnte diese unglaubliche Liebe spüren, die seine Eltern ihm durch diese Verbindung sandten, hörte das zärtliche Flüstern, das sie untereinander austauschten, Lob, Dankbarkeit, Erleichterung. Das Versprechen auf immerwährenden Schutz, der Anker in seinem Leben. Sie würden zeit seiner Existenz für ihn da sein, sie würden ihn niemals im Stich lassen. Das neugeborene kleine Wesen konnte noch nicht ahnen, was für eine Bedeutung es für sie beide hatte – dass es der endgültige Neubeginn war. Eine Chance, so vieles wieder gutzumachen, es besser zu machen, die ebenso grausame wie schmerzliche Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Eine Hoffnung, die einer Supernova gleichkam, der Beginn einer neuen Ära. Es hatte mit Verzweiflung begonnen, mit Resignation, mit Angst, mit dem Bedürfnis, einfach nur aufzugeben.

Das hatten sie hinter sich gelassen. Unwiderruflich.

Megatron streckte eine seiner überproportional langen, rasiermesserscharfen Klauen nach dem Wesen aus, das sich gegen Starscreams Chassis schmiegte, und fuhr mit ungeahnter Sanftheit über den Kopf ihres Sparklings – mit einer Klaue, die in der Vergangenheit mühelos die Panzerung seiner Gegner zerfetzt hatte. Jeden anderen hätte der Sucher längst zerlegt, hätte er sich seinem Nachwuchs so genähert, doch das hier war der Schöpfer des Sparklings. Trotz seiner Programmierung, die Starscream wie jeden anderen Sucher extrem überfürsorglich seinem Nachkommen gegenüber machte, ging er nicht so weit, dieses Verhalten auch Megatron gegenüber an den Tag zu legen.

Auf die Berührung hin drehte der Sparkling den kleinen Kopf und zirpte, ein leiser, trillernder Laut. Er streckte die winzigen Klauen aus und klammerte sich an den einzelnen Finger seines Vaters, ohne ihn überhaupt zur Gänze umschließen zu können. Große rote Optiken sahen auf und der Sparkling zirpte ein weiteres Mal, fast schon fragend. Megatron antwortete mit einer Folge von Klicks und beobachtete belustigt, wie der Winzling erneut gähnte, bevor er behutsam seine Klaue aus dem Griff seines besitzergreifenden Nachwuchses zu lösen versuchte.

So klein, so schrecklich verwundbar. Kaum vorstellbar, dass so ein winziges Wesen dem weit größeren Sucher so viele Schmerzen und Qual bereitet hatte, dass er sogar beinahe bewusstlos geworden war. Die Gefahr hätte nicht bestanden, wäre er im Hauptquartier geblieben, wo mit Hook und Ratchet zwei Medics zur Stelle waren, die zwar kaum Ahnung von Sparklingsgeburten haben mochten, die aber immerhin wussten, was sie zu tun hatten, wenn der Träger offline zu gehen drohte. Verdammt, wahrscheinlich wusste selbst Knockout, was in einem solchen Fall zu tun war.

Starscreams Sucher-Programmierung hatte andere Pläne gehabt. Vor drei Tagen war er ohne jedes Wort, ohne Vorankündigung verschwunden, und das in einem Zustand, der Ratchet hatte toben lassen, dass der Sucher überhaupt noch flog. Hook und Knockout hatten es nicht ganz so verkrampft gesehen. Starscream mochte an Umfang zugenommen haben, aber so schlimm, dass man hätte meinen müssen, er platze bald auseinander, war es bei weitem nicht – es brauchte da schon einiges mehr, um einen Sucher vom Himmel fernzuhalten. Es mochte der erste Sparkling des Luftkommandanten sein, doch war seine Programmierung zuverlässig genug, um ihn an allem zu hindern, was dem kleinen ungeborenen Wesen in ihm hätte schaden können.

Dummerweise hatte seine Programmierung allerdings auch den nicht ganz unerheblichen Nachteil, sich als außerordentlich eigenwillig zu gebärden. Starscream war wortlos verschwunden, und ausnahmsweise fand nicht nur Ratchet dies beunruhigend. Beim letzten Mal hatte es zehn Monate gedauert, bis sie ihn ausfindig gemacht hatten – eine Wiederholung dessen, was während dieser zehn Monate geschehen war, würde er nicht noch einmal überleben. Das würde er nicht durchstehen.

Es hatte Megatron zwei Tage gekostet, seinen Gefährten ausfindig zu machen. Starscream hatte die Verbindung zwischen ihnen offengelassen, wenngleich er auf nichts reagiert hatte, kein Bitten, kein Betteln, kein Drohen. Nicht einmal die einfache Frage nach seinem Standort hatte er beantworten wollen. Megatron hatte ihn aufgespürt, indem er dem Ruf der Verbindung gefolgt war und dann, als er nahe genug gewesen war, um das Energiefeld des Suchers aufzufangen, auf seine Sensoren vertraut hatte.

Wie wütend und besorgt er über dieses dickköpfige, eigentümliche Verhalten auch gewesen war, so war ihm doch eins bewusst geworden: Hätte Starscream nicht _gewollt_, dass er ihn fand, so hätte sich seine Suche noch weit mehr in die Länge ziehen können. Er hatte die Verbindung zu Thundercracker und Skywarp unterbrochen, seiner eigenen Einheit und seinen Brüdern; etwas, das er dem aufgebrachten Verhalten der beiden nach zu schließen noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Doch die Verbindung zu seinem Gefährten hatte er geöffnet gelassen, auch wenn er nicht auf dessen Drängen geantwortet hatte. Er hatte allein sein wollen, doch er vertraute seinem Kommandanten so sehr, dass er ihn als einzigen hatte dabeihaben wollen. Ihn ganz allein.

Es war Megatron schwergefallen, diesen Vertrauensbeweis zu schätzen. Als er Starscream endlich gefunden hatte und gelandet war – eine unbewohnte Insel irgendwo im Pazifik; für ein Wesen seiner Größe verstand sich der SIC außerordentlich gut darauf, sich zu verstecken –, hätte er den Sucher am liebsten angebrüllt und am Flügel hinter sich her bis zurück zur Basis geschleift, doch dieses Vorhaben war nach einem flüchtigen Gruß des Luftkommandanten, der kurz das Gesicht in die Halsbeuge seines Anführers vergraben und dann mit großen Optiken angesehen hatte, in die Bedeutungslosigkeit zerstoben.

Der Geruch nach frischem Energon. Starscreams merkliche Anspannung. Sein leichtes Zittern. Die Anstrengung, die es ihn gekostet hatte, sich überhaupt noch auf den Beinen zu halten.

Da hatte der Geburtsprozess bereits eingesetzt. Er hatte seinen Gefährten gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden, um ihm beistehen zu können.

Auch jetzt zweifelte Megatron nicht daran, dass Starscream den Sparkling auch allein zur Welt gebracht hätte. Das schien etwas zu sein, das in seiner Programmierung verankert war, denn so aufgebracht seine Brüder auch gewesen waren, so hatten sie doch keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, sich ihrem obersten Befehlshaber bei seiner Suche anzuschließen. Es war, als hätten sie instinktiv gewusst, dass ihr Bruder hatte allein sein wollen und nicht einmal ihnen gestattet hätte, bei diesem Ereignis dabei zu sein.

Das war nun fast vierundzwanzig Stunden her. Der Anführer der Decepticons hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass es so eine Tortur sein konnte, einen Sparkling zu bekommen. Er kannte Starscreams extrem große Schmerztoleranz, doch das hier war selbst für den Sucher beinahe zuviel gewesen. Er hatte sich hin und hergewälzt, er hatte gewimmert, er hatte seinen Kommandanten verflucht und ihm blindwütig tiefe Kratzwunden zugefügt, wenn dieser ihm in eine bequemere Haltung hatte helfen wollen, wenn er ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung genommen und ihm zugeflüstert hatte, wie gut er das doch mache – als ob er auch nur irgendeine Ahnung gehabt hätte! –, wie stolz er auf seinen kleinen Sucher sei, er schaffe das.

Letztlich hatte Starscream vor Schmerzen geschrieen.

Von dem Zeitpunkt an hatte Megatron Angst gehabt. Im Laufe seiner Existenz hatte Starscream ganz andere Verletzungen erlitten, doch selbst diese hatten ihn nur selten dazu gebracht, seine Pein offen zu äußern. Er war an Schmerzen gewöhnt, allerspätestens seit seiner Gefangenschaft bei den mechanischen Xenomorphen. Wie qualvoll musste da diese Geburt gewesen sein, wenn sie ihn zu solchen erbarmungswürdigen Schreien veranlasst hatte? Wie konnte das sein? Denn dass sein Gefährte nicht übertrieben hatte, hatte er dank der glühenden Schmerzwellen spüren können, die durch die Verbindung über ihn hinweggerollt waren. Dabei war er sich sogar fast sicher gewesen, dass Starscream es trotz allem doch noch irgendwie geschafft hatte, diese feurige Glut durch einen kühlenden Filter zu jagen – aus Rücksicht auf seinen Anführer.

Dummer kleiner Sucher.

Während dieser schier endlosen Stunden hatte er sich so hilflos wie nie zuvor gefühlt. Er hätte alles getan, um Starscream den Schmerz abzunehmen, er hätte alle Agonie für ihn ertragen, wenn er schon sonst nichts hatte tun können. Er hatte ihm _helfen_ wollen, mehr tun wollen als ihn nur in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position zu rücken, wenn der entkräftete Körper in seinen Armen erneut steif geworden war, wenn der Luftkommandant zu wimmern begonnen hatte und eine neuerliche Welle durch ihn geschwemmt war. Wenn er geschrieen hatte, dann waren die Schmerzen, die durch ihre Verbindung gerauscht waren, so unerträglich, dass selbst Megatron aufgekeucht hatte, wenn sie ihn trafen. Doch er hätte keine Sekunde gezögert, wenn er Starscream diese Qual hätte abnehmen können.

Das hatte er einfach nicht verdient gehabt. Nicht nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte. Über Stunden hinweg hatte er sich gewunden und gepeinigt geschrieen, und irgendwann war er so erschöpft gewesen, dass er fast nicht mehr hatte leisten können, was seine Programmierung von ihm verlangte – er hatte in die Bewusstlosigkeit abzugleiten gedroht. Sie hatten doch beide nicht gewusst, ob irgend etwas nicht mit dem Sparkling stimmte, vielleicht hatte er ja auch falsch gelegen und Starscream hatte völlig umsonst gelitten, weil keiner von ihnen etwas daran hätte ändern können, weil nur ein Medic da hätte weiterhelfen können. Und als der Sucher irgendwann begonnen hatte Energon zu verlieren, da hätte Megatron es auch beinahe getan und einen der Medics alarmiert. Zum Abgrund mit Starscreams Wunsch, alleingelassen zu werden. Er wäre das Risiko nicht eingegangen, seinen Gefährten zu verlieren.

Nicht noch einen. Nicht nach so kurzer Zeit.

Aber Starscream war ein zäher Bursche. Das war er immer gewesen. Und er hatte diesen Sparkling gewollt. Er hatte ihn gewollt wie nichts zuvor in seinem Leben. Das hatte ihn stark gemacht, das hatte ihn durchhalten und weitermachen lassen, obwohl ein Teil seines Verstandes ihm schon längst dazu geraten hatte, einfach aufzugeben – sein Körper hatte schlichtweg keine Reserven mehr gehabt, um weiterzumachen.

Nicht, dass ausgerechnet er als Sucher sich davon hatte beeinflussen lassen. Es gab keinen Sucher, der sein Leben nicht für das seiner Nachkommen geopfert hätte. Und der SIC war eine Kämpfernatur. Nur ein einziges Mal in seiner langen Existenz hatte er aufgegeben, und damals war es Megatron gewesen, der ihn aufgehalten hatte. Nun war es an der Zeit gewesen, sich erkenntlich zu zeigen. Das war er seinem Kommandanten und ihrem gemeinsamen Nachkommen schuldig gewesen.

Er hatte gewusst, weshalb er das tat, weshalb er immer noch weitergemacht hatte, obwohl er längst nicht mehr gekonnt hatte, als endlich das Köpfchen zum Vorschein gekommen war und das winzige Wesen schon vor seiner endgültigen Geburt hatte wissen lassen, dass es trotz aller Befürchtungen kräftig und gesund war.

Ein zwitscherndes Zirpen war erklungen.

Als er dieses Geräusch vernommen hatte, war Starscream vor Freude und Erschöpfung in Tränen ausgebrochen. Aller Schmerz war zur Nichtigkeit verblasst, wie sehr er auch das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass es ihn von innen heraus zerriss, aber das war gleichgültig gewesen, ebenso gleichgültig wie alle Müdigkeit und die nach so vielen quälenden Stunden eingesetzte Verzweiflung. Die Müdigkeit war von dem überwältigenden Glück davongewischt worden, das plötzlich in ihm aufgeflammt war, und die Verzweiflung war von neuer Hoffnung regelrecht pulverisiert worden. Als dann noch sein Gefährte eine Welle der Zuversicht und innigen Liebe über ihre Verbindung gesandt hatte, war das fast zuviel für den Sucher gewesen. Seine Klauen hatten sich in Megatrons Unterarm gegraben, während er gleichzeitig gelacht und geweint und mühevoll versucht hatte, wenigstens einen Blick auf ihren Sparkling zu erhaschen. Die kleine Kreatur war aufgeregt gewesen, auf ihre unterentwickelte Weise vielleicht auch ein wenig verärgert – sie hatte hinausgewollt, endlich hinaus! –, und hatte erneut getrillert, so dass Starscream vorsichtig nach der zerbrechlichen Verbindung zwischen sich und ihrer Schöpfung gegriffen und dem Sparkling beruhigende Liebkosungen zugewispert hatte.

Von da an war auf einmal alles sehr rasch gegangen. Es hatte nur noch wenige Anstrengungen gebraucht und dann war der Sparkling mit einem Schwall Energon, Nährflüssigkeit und einem letzten befreienden Schrei seines Trägers in eine ihm völlig neue Welt gestoßen worden.

Das war das letzte, was Starscream noch hatte aufbringen können, bevor er so schwer gegen seinen Gefährten gefallen war, dass Megatron beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, doch sein Stellvertreter hatte nur leicht den Kopf gewandt und sein Gesicht mit einem tiefen Seufzen in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben. Zärtlich war er seinem erschöpften Luftkommandanten mit der Klaue über die erhitzten Gesichtsplatten gefahren und hatte ihm liebevollen Nonsens zugeflüstert, bevor ihn ein leises Zirpen daran erinnert hatte, dass da auf einmal noch jemand war, der nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Vorsichtig hatte er Starscream auf den Boden gesenkt, und der Sucher, in dem Wissen, dass er blutete, hatte instinktiv die Beine zusammengepresst, bevor er mit einem tiefen Ventilationszug versucht hatte, sein Kühlluftsystem wieder auf ein normales Level zu bringen, seinem Gefährten dabei zusehend, wie dieser sich hinabbeugte.

Ein Blick aus glutroten Optiken, die viel zu groß für das kleine Gesicht wirkten, war ihm begegnet und hatte sich schon da durch eine bemerkenswerte Aufgewecktheit ausgezeichnet. Das kleine Ding – ihre Schöpfung – war nicht einmal zusammengezuckt, als er sich zu ihm hinuntergebeugt hatte, um es in Augenschein zu nehmen, und ihm war bald aufgegangen, dass er genauso aufmerksam gemustert wurde wie umgekehrt. Als er unbewusst einen warmen Schwall Ventilationsluft abgelassen und dem Winzling entgegengeblasen hatte, hatte der Kleine ein Trillern und Klicken von sich gegeben, das freudig geklungen hatte, und er hatte sich mit einer Klaue über die noch feuchten Gesichtsplatten getupft. Dann hatte er seinen Schöpfer wieder angesehen, verlangend die Ärmchen nach seinem Gesicht ausgestreckt und gequietscht, ein sehr langgezogener, unmissverständlicher Laut.

Bevor Megatron hatte reagieren können, hatte Starscream sich zumindest ausreichend erholt, um um ihren kleinen Sparkling zu bitten. Der Kommandant der Decepticons hatte ihren so furchtbar kleinen und zerbrechlichen Nachkommen mit einer Hand aufgenommen und die überdimensionierten Finger gerade weit genug um ihn geschlossen, damit er nicht hatte herausfallen können. Er war so unvorstellbar winzig, dass er nicht einmal seine Handfläche ausgefüllt hatte.

Der Sparkling hatte erneut freudig gezirpt, als sein Schöpfer ihn aufgegriffen und dann der erwartungsvoll ausgestreckten Klaue seines Trägers übergeben hatte. Auf der Stelle hatte er Starscream derselben neugierigen Musterung unterzogen wie einige Minuten zuvor seinen Vater, jede Linie dieses neuen Gesichtes in sich aufnehmend und ebenso abspeichernd wie das vertraute Energiefeld. Der Sucher hatte ein von Klicks unterbrochenes Zirpen ausgestoßen, das dem des Sparklings sehr ähnlich gewesen war, worauf dieser mit einer Reihe trillernder Laute geantwortet hatte. Dann hatte er sich gegen die Brustplatten, auf denen der SIC ihn herabgelassen hatte, gekuschelt und geduldig gewartet, bis der Sucher ihn mühselig gereinigt hatte.

Dort lag er auch jetzt, sauber, satt und offenbar gleichermaßen zufrieden und müde genug, um zu schlafen, während seine Eltern es immer noch nicht fertigbrachten, den Blick von ihm zu lösen. Es war schon jetzt eindeutig, was einmal aus dem Sparkling werden sollte, hatte er doch viele äußere Merkmale von Starscream geerbt. Zwar besaß auch Megatron Flügel, doch machte ihn das noch lange nicht zu einem Sucher, jenen Mechs, die für den Himmel und nichts anderes geschaffen waren. Die winzigen Stummel auf dem Rücken des Zwergs mochten nicht zwingend ein Hinweis darauf sein, was einst aus ihm werden würde, doch der Rest von ihm – wie die mehrgelenkigen Beine und seine schon jetzt extrem windschnittige Form – war verräterisch genug: Aus ihm würde einst ein ebenso stolzer Sucher werden wie sein Träger einer war. Von seinem Schöpfer dagegen schien er auf den ersten Blick nur den Kopf, einen Teil seines aggressiv wirkenden Chassis und dessen silbergraue Farbe zu haben, aber das war ohnedies nicht von Bedeutung. Wahrscheinlich stellten Starscream und seine Brüder den Großteil, wenn nicht die einzigen überlebenden Sucher eines sowieso nie besonders populationstarken Volkes dar – jedes Sucher-Baby bedeutete neue Hoffnung für ihre aussterbende Art.

Bei der Vorstellung, wie der ohnehin meist völlig überdrehte Skywarp auf diesen Familienzuwachs reagieren würde, wenn er ihn erst sah, stieß der Kommandant der Decepticons ein belustigtes Schnauben aus, das Starscream dazu brachte, ihn verwundert anzusehen. Behutsam tanzten seine messerscharfen Klauen über die Gesichtsplatten seines müden Gefährten, bevor er erneut den Kopf zu ihm herabsenkte und ihre Wangenplatten aneinanderrieb.

„Bereust du es?", vernahm er die Stimme seines Suchers ganz nah an seinem Audiosensor. Seine Worte klangen rau, seine Stimme kratzig, aber das war auch wenig verwunderlich nach der Tortur, die er durchgestanden hatte.

Ohne darin innezuhalten, ihm über Gesicht und Schulter zu streicheln, erwiderte Megatron den Blick des Luftkommandanten fragend.

„Bereuen…?"

Starscream schloss die Optiken und schmiegte sich für einen Moment wohlig schnurrend gegen die Berührung seines Anführers. Er verharrte sogar so lange in dieser Haltung, dass Megatron seine Frage beinahe wiederholt hätte.

„Mich", flüsterte der Sucher kaum hörbar, und ein sanfter, furchterfüllter Schauer drang durch ihre Verbindung zu seinem Gefährten vor. „Unseren Sparkling. Uns. Alles."

Immer noch Zweifel. Nach all dem hatte er immer noch Zweifel. Hätte Megatron ihm jetzt gesagt, dass eine Familie das Letzte war, das er für sein Leben geplant hatte, hätte Starscream sich sicherlich ihren Nachwuchs geschnappt und wäre ebenso wortlos verschwunden wie vor drei Tagen, nur um ihm nicht im Weg zu sein.

_Natürlich_ hatte er keine Familie geplant gehabt. Das hätte er niemals getan, schlicht aus dem Grund, weil er nicht wusste, ob er als Schöpfer etwas taugte und dem Träger seines Nachkommens ein guter Gefährte sein konnte. Weil er nicht wusste, ob er _dieser_ Verantwortung gewachsen war.

Jetzt konnte er es beweisen. Er hatte es auf sich genommen, einen ganzen Planeten wieder aufzubauen; nun konnte er auch unter Beweis stellen, dass er dazu in der Lage war, die größte aller Herausforderungen zu bewältigen. Jene Verantwortung, die damit begann, Starscream seine Unsicherheit zu nehmen.

„Dummer kleiner Sucher", erwiderte er das Schnurren sanft und legte sich neben den SIC, der vorsichtig, auf das kostbare Wesen bedacht, das sich an seinen Chassis klammerte, näherrückte, um sich an seinen Gefährten zu kuscheln.

„Denkst du, ich wäre hier, würde ich es bereuen? Denkst du, ich hätte mich überhaupt erst auf die Suche nach dir gemacht, nachdem du so ohne jede Vorankündigung abgehauen bist, wenn ich alles, was zwischen uns ist, bereuen würde? Denkst du das?"

Er rollte sich auf die Seite und legte besitzergreifend die Arme um Starscreams schmale Taille, ebenso vorsichtig wie dieser darauf achtgebend, den kleinen Sparkling nicht zu zerquetschen.

„Jetzt schlaf endlich, Himmelsstürmer. Du hast es dir verdient. Alles andere hat Zeit bis morgen."

Starscream erkannte einen unausgesprochenen Befehl, wenn er ihn hörte, erst recht, wenn er von seinem Kommandanten kam. Zur Abwechslung aber hatte er keine Ambitionen, darüber zu streiten. Megatron hatte recht: Er _hatte_ es sich verdient und er _brauchte_ Schlaf.

Heute würde er ohnehin nirgendwo mehr hinfliegen können.

Obgleich sein Körper immer noch schmerzte, war die Erschöpfung groß genug, um ihn einschlafen zu lassen, kaum dass er sich an seinen Gefährten geschmiegt hatte.

Morgen, ja. Morgen würden sie weitersehen.


End file.
